


Rockband

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil film a rock band video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockband

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Phanfic!! I hope it's not terrible!!! Enjoy!

"Phillllll!!!" Dan complained. "We need to do a new DanAndPhilGames video. Come on!" He stood outside of Phil's door.  
"In a little bit!" He heard Phil yell back.  
"I'm giving you to the count of five Phil! One! Two! Three! Four!"  
Just as Dan was about to open the door he came face to face with Phil. "Alright. Geez. Can't let me have 10 minutes?" While grumbled, which was quite unlike him. Dan shrug it off though. 

"Hello DanAndPhilGames Rockstars!" Phil smiled at the camera.  
"Rockstars. Are we now part of a Rock Band?" Dan smirked, displaying the clear hint.  
"Yep. If you haven't been able to tell by now, we're gonna play rock band."  
"Horray." Dan held up his guitar.  
"Horray indeed!" Phil held his bass up as well.  
They went through the song selection until they came upon Thinking out loud.  
Dan clicked on it automatically, remembering the time they danced to it at the Brits Awards.  
"Oh?" Phil chuckled. He could imagine all the phangirls squealing at this moment in the video. 

Inevitably, Dan won each song, and Phil pouted. After they were done filming, they sat down.  
"You know, we should do a rematch." Phil suggested.  
"Oh really now?"  
"Yep." Phil smiled.  
"Fine." Dan grabbed his guitar again.  
Phil grabbed his and he went through the selection, choosing Thinking out loud once again.  
"Again?" Dan sighed.  
"Yes, because now I know the notes."  
"Alright."  
They started it, and Phil actually started off good.  
"Dammit!" Dan cursed when he messed up.  
"Ha! I won!" Phil grinned.  
"Fuck this game." Dan narrowed his eyes.  
"Yes Dan, cause that something you would do." Phil laughed.  
Dan rolled his eyes, but stopped to look back at Phil. He really was beautiful when he laughed.  
"Dan!" Phil appeared inches away from Dan's face. "Back on Earth?" Dan blushed at the close proximity.  
"Uhh, yeah." He gasped, trying to control his breathing. He backed away slightly.  
"Alright..." Phil scratched the back of his head.  
"Phil..." Dan contemplated the outcomes of his next move.  
"Yeah?" Phil tilted his head.  
Dan moved in before he could get any protest, and kissed him.  
Phil went wide eyes for a moment before kissing back. Did Dan like him as well? He was sure at this point.  
They pulled away after a minute, and stared into each other's eyes.  
"I love you, Phil." Dan whispered.  
"As I love you." Phil smiled, bringing him in for another kiss.


End file.
